helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Dream Morning Musume
Morning Musume OG also known as Dream Morning Musume. are the members of Morning Musume who have either graduated from the group to pursue other things within Up-Front Agency - such as working within another group or becoming a soloist - or those who resigned from Morning Musume due to scandal. Members First Generation (1997) *Nakazawa Yuuko (中澤裕子) *Iida Kaori (飯田圭織) *Abe Natsumi (安倍なつみ) Second Generation (1998) *Yasuda Kei (保田圭) *Yaguchi Mari (矢口真里) Fourth Generation (2000) *Ishikawa Rika (石川梨華) *Yoshizawa Hitomi (吉澤ひとみ) *Tsuji Nozomi (辻希美) (currently on maternity leave) Fifth Generation (2001) *Ogawa Makoto (小川麻琴) Sixth Generation (2003) *Fujimoto Miki (藤本美貴) (currently on maternity leave) Seventh Generation (2005) *Kusumi Koharu (久住小春) History All Morning Musume OG graduated from Hello! Project with the rest of the Elder Club on March 31, 2009, for the exception of Kusumi Koharu who graduated in December. These members still work in Up-Front Agency, and still perform or be guests on TV Shows. For celebrating the 13th birthday of Morning Musume, on January 28th, as the original Morning Musume debuted on that date in 1998, the group officially debuted at a press conference for official medias and some people of the fanclub at the Sun Plaza in Nakano as Dream Morning Musume。. They announced the groups first album, it is called "Dreams. 1" and was released on April 20th, 2011. The Spring tour, "Dream Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru no Mai ~Sotsugyousei DE Saikessei~" was announced one month ago, but at the press conference, the members announced a second huge nationwide tour to begin in the fall. The Spring tour will consist of 16 performances in seven locations, but the Fall tour will reportedly bring that total to 40 performances at 20 locations. The average age of the group was mentioned at the event; the current Morning Musume's average age is 17.5, but Dream Morning Musume's average age is 27. The members said the Dream Morning Musume。are not just idols, the group is more than this. We can not categorize them and there is no leader, every member is a fundamental member of the Dream Morning Musume. Also originally, Tsuji Nozomi had been listed as a member of Dream Morning Musume, but due to her pregnancy, she could not participate. It was rumored that Konno Asami will also be joining Dream Morning Musume, but she is not listed as a member on the Dream Morning Musume official website. Recently, she left to become a TV announcer. Ai Kago could not participate as a Dream Morning Musume member due to being fired by Up Front Agency and Hello! Project. Their are rumours that graduated Morning Musume member Takahashi Ai will join Dream Morning Musume. However it hasn't been proven true. Was rumored that she will participe in Shining Butterfly, but she did just a cameo in PV, and did not perform. When Niigaki Risa announced that she would graduate, it was thought that she might join Dream Morning Musume. This rumor now appears to be false due to their disbanding. Dream Morning Musume was created temporarily in January of 2011, and consists of 10 former members of Morning Musume. The group will hold their last concert at Nippon Budokan on March 10th 2012. On March 10th, Dream Morning Musume held their ‘First chapter final’ live concert titled “Dream Morning Musume Special LIVE 2012 Nippon Budokan~Dai 1 Shou Shuumaku ‘Yuusha tachi, Shuugou seyo’~” at Nippon Budokan. Current Morning Musume members, and OG members, Ishiguro Aya and Tsuji Nozomi made their guest appearance. Moreover, Goto Maki who has been on indefinite hiatus since the end of last year, also made a surprise appearance, showing a great performance. After this live concert, Dream Morning Musume’s activity is going on hiatus for now. For this day’s live, a total of 24 former and current Morning Musume members got together on the stage. Units * Afternoon Musume Discography Singles *2012.02.15 Shining Butterfly Albums *2011.04.20 Dreams. 1 (ドリムス。1) Concert Tours *2011 Dream Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru no Mai ~Sotsugyousei DE Saikessei~ (ドリーム モーニング娘。コンサートツアー2011 春の舞～卒業生 DE 再結成～) *2012 Special LIVE 2012 Nippon Budokan Dai Ichi Shou Shuumaku 「Yuusha Tachi, Shuugousyo」 External Links *M-Line site *Dream Morning Musume Official Website Category:Morning Musume Category:1st Generation Category:2nd Generation Category:4th Generation Category:5th Generation Category:7th Generation Category:Groups created in 2011 Category:Up-Front Works Units Category:Haitus